Friends Forever
by 13matthi
Summary: My continuation of Gettin Wiggy from Sam and Cat, Cat's friends Tori, Jade, Andre, Robbie and Beck notice Cat's absence at school and become concerned so they question Sam who tries to lie to them but they don't believe her, so they go to Sam personally and force her to tell them what really happened to Cat. As per the summery, features members of the Victorious cast.


Friends Forever

*I don't Own Sam and Cat*

At Sam and Cat's House

Sam is enjoying the quietness of the apartment since Cat has been in jail for the past couple days

"Mmm, momma lovin me some of these tacos" Sam said before biting into a loaded taco "Oh yeah"

But Cat's friends at Hollywood Arts have become suspicious of her absence

At Hollywood Arts

Tori walked into Sikowitz's Class to find Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre "Hey, where's Cat?" Tori asked

"She's not here?" Andre asked having not seen her in several days

"No, and I've been trying to call her all morning" Tori said as she sat down "Actually, for the like the last day really"

"Yeah it's weird, I haven't heard from her either" said Jade sounding worried about her redhead friend

"I'm sure she's fine" said Beck "I bet she's sick or something"

"You think so?" Robbie asked

"Yeah, hey Jade? Who's Cat's roommate again?" Beck asked

"Sam Puckett" said Jade

"Yeah her, give her a call and see if she's alright" said Beck

"What makes you think I have her number?" Jade asked

"Well you've met her right?" Beck asked

"Yes, OK I'll call her" Jade said before pulling her phone and dialing

Sam answered her phone "Hello?"

"Hey" said Jade

"Oh, Jade? What's up" Sam said sounding surprised to hear Jade's voice having not heard from her in a very long time

"Yeah, I'm just calling to ask if Cat's alright, no one's seen or heard from in like days" said Jade

"Oh yeah, she's fine, she's um, she's in Arizona" after Sam said that she slapped her forehead wondering why she said that

"Why is Cat in Arizona?" Jade asked, Tori, Andre, Beck and Robbie all looked at Jade confused

"She uh, she's at a hair modeling gig" Sam said

"Yeah we know but, it's been like, three days, she should've been back by now" said Jade

"Umm" Sam said

The tone in Jade's voice became suspicious "Sam, are you lying to me?" Jade heard a click then she looked at her phone "That blonde little" she stopped herself

"Well?" Tori spoke up

"Sam said Cat is still in Arizona" said Jade

"You believe her?" Beck asked

Jade sat back and said "Nope"

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Robbie

"We, are gonna go over to Cat's apartment, and torture that little blondie until she tells us where Cat is" said Jade

"We as in all five of us?" Tori asked making sure she understood the plan

"Yep, Sam thinks she tricked me, but, she can't lie to someone who's known Cat for over a decade" said Jade

After school Tori, Jade, Robbie, Beck and Andre went over to Cat's apartment where Sam is relaxing on the couch

Sam gets up after hearing a knocking on the door "Coming!" she yelled, when Sam opened the door Jade stood before her "Oh, Jade" Sam said surprised to see Jade

"Hello Sam, may I come in?" Jade asked

"Uh, sure" Sam said

As Jade walked in Tori, Andre, Robbie and Beck came in with her "I hope you don't mind, but I brought some friends with me" she said

"Uhh, I recognize Robbie, but who are the other three" said Sam

"Tori, Beck and Andre" Jade said pointing to each person in order "They all go to Hollywood Arts with myself, Robbie and Cat" said Jade

"Oh, you're here for Cat" said Sam

"Yeah, is she here" Tori asked

"Let me go get her" Sam said then she ran off to the bedroom

Jade looked at Tori then took off to the bedroom where she found Sam trying to escape through the window "WE GOT A RUNNER!" Jade yelled as she ran to the window while Sam got out the window

Outside Sam ran out only to get tackled by Tori who ran out the door and circled the house just in time to catch Sam

"Let go!" Sam yelled then Jade walked up

"Yeah you ain't going anywhere Puckett!" Jade said as Sam got Tori off her then tried to run, Jade grabbed Sam by the arm then kneed her in the gut knocking her out

A few minutes later Sam woke up inside sitting in wooden chair with her hands tied behind her back, Jade carried a bat while she and Tori circled Sam

"What is this about?" Sam asked

"Oh you know what this is about Sam" Jade said

"We want to know where our friend is, and we want to know now" said Tori

"I told you, she's in Arizona at a modeling gig" said Sam

"Yeah, but that's not the whole story is it? You're hiding something, aren't you?" Jade asked

"What makes you think that?" Sam asked

"Cat told me about you, she told me how you can manipulate people, how can trick them and how you can lie, so, tell me Sam, where is Cat?" Jade said getting right in Sam's face

"I told you, Arizona" Sam said

"If she's in Arizona, how come she doesn't answer any of our calls?" Tori asked

"Yeah Mrs. Smarty Pants, what about that?" said Robbie

"Well she" Sam stopped

"What's wrong? Don't got something to say?" Jade asked then she looked out the sliding doors to see Sam's motorcycle "That's your motorcycle right Sam?"

"Don't you touch that!" Sam said

"What's wrong?" Jade said as she went towards the sliding door "I just wanna peek"

"Don't you go near it" Sam said

"If I were you, I'd fess up now, or else" said Beck

"Or else what?" Sam asked

"Or you're gonna have fun, piecing back together your ride" said Andre

"She wouldn't" said Sam

Tori gets right in Sam's face "Ooh, she would"

Sam looked at Jade as she went out the door "OK! I'll tell you!" Sam yelled

Jade backed into the room "Start talking Puckett!" Jade said

"Cat is in Arizona, she was at a modeling gig, until she got arrested" Sam said

Beck, Andre, Robbie, Tori and Jade react with shock

"WHAT?!" Jade said angrily as she walked up to Sam

"You better not be lying Sam" Tori said feeling a bit fearful for Cat

"I'm not lying, our friend Dice told me she was arrested and unless Nona went to go bail her out she was stuck there for two weeks in Jail, and I never told Nona" Sam said, Jade cut Sam free then she grabbed Sam by the shirt and lifted her up

"WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Tori screamed "How could you do that to Cat? I thought she was your friend?"

"Nona was making food here and I didn't want her to leave so I made up a lie to make her stay" said Sam

"So you told Nona that Cat was staying in Arizona for two weeks, is that correct?" Jade guessed

"Yes" Sam said glancing at the raised bat to her face

"I have the right mind to go back out there and smash your stupid motorcycle to pieces" Jade said, rage filling her entire body "AND YOU CALL YOURSELF CAT'S FRIEND?!"

"How could you do something like that to her? Has she ever done anything horrible like that to you?" Robbie asked

"No" Sam said then Jade dropped her back on her butt

"Where does Cat's Nona live?" Beck asked

"Elderly Achors, it's not to far from here" said Sam

"You're gonna take us there, then were gonna ask her to take us to Arizona to bail Cat out of jail, then when we get back here, I'm smashing your stupid motorcycle to bits, then you're gonna fix it up and go back to wherever the heck you came from!" Jade shouted

"Start walking" Tori said

For the first time Sam actually felt fear towards Jade, she even feared Cat's friends knowing she angered them, Sam felt guilt too as she took them to Elder Achors

At Elderly Achors Sam admitted what she had done and of course Nona was furious

"YOU WHAT?!" Nona screamed as Sam backed away

"Nona I know you're mad" Sam said

"Mad? I'm furious, I'm iriarte, I'm another word I can't say, you are the worst person on the face of this planet, after we get back from Arizona, pack your bags missy I want you out of my apartment!" said Nona

"Yes Nona" Sam said

"Don't ever call me that again" Nona hissed

"OK" Sam said shaking in her boots, she couldn't remember the last time she was legitimately afraid

In Arizona

Cat's friends drove six hours from California to get her out of jail, meanwhile in the jail Cat resided in she sat in her jail wondering why no one has come to get her out

"Where is Nona?" Cat thought "Why didn't she come yet? Did Sam not tell her? I bet she didn't, I can't believe her" Cat felt a bit mad then she thought of her friends from Hollywood Arts "Where's Tori? Jade? Beck? Andre? Robbie? Why hasn't called them, told them where I am? I'm scared, I don't like it here" Cat got up and walked over to the jail cell door and grabbed the rail and looked out feeling sad "I miss everyone" she felt herself get ready to cry "I'm so hungry, the food here is terrible" she said to herself

"It ain't that bad" Cat heard another inmate said

"Grow up" she heard another say

"What a wuss"

Cat walked over to the bed and sat down wishing someone would come to rescue her then she heard Tori's voice "Cat!"

"Tori?" Cat stood up as a prison guard walked up with Tori, Jade, Andre, Robbie and Beck "Guys" Cat said tears flooding her face, joy filling her body as she ran to the jail door

"Cat, are you alright?" Jade asked

"Yes" Cat said

"Don't worry, we're getting you out of here" Andre said

"Yeah, your Nona is here right now" Robbie said

"Oh thank gosh" Cat said "Thank you guys so much, I'm so glad you guys came"

"Yeah, no thanks to your roommate" said Beck

"Yeah, her" Cat said then the jail cell doors opened and Cat ran into Tori's arms hugging her tight

"I'm so glad you're not hurt" Tori said as she felt Cat's red hair brush against the bottom of her chin

Cat hugged Andre then Beck then Robbie then lastly Jade "Come on Nona is waiting outside" Jade said

In the lobby Cat gave Nona a big hug

"Nona" Cat said "I'm so glad you all came"

"Of course dear, what did you think we'd just leave you stranded here?" Nona said

"Well, I don't know did Sam say anything?" Cat asked then everyone turned to Sam who is sitting quietly in a chair

"Sam, tell her" Tori said still mad

"I, I didn't, I told everyone, or tried to tell them you were staying in Arizona for two week's, your Nona bought it, but your friends didn't, I never said that you were in jail" said Sam

"So you never told them?" Cat asked

"No" Sam said as she stood up "I didn't, until your friends came over and threaten to destroy my motorcycle"

"I'm still going to" said Jade "And also you're face" Jade said that last face really loudly

"Cat I'm so sorry" Sam said

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't make it better, you hurt me, I trusted you, I thought that someone who was my friend would have my back and you didn't, why Sam? Why?" Cat asked as her heart ripped apart

"Because, because I liked your Nona's cooking alright, and tried to make her not leave, but she did and I never told her because I knew this would happen, I knew everyone would be upset so I avoided it" said Sam

"A lie is still a lie, whether you told or not, you broke my trust, my heart, and our friendship" said Cat

"I know, on the ride down here I thought all the fun we had, the good times we went through, how we had each other's back, and I destroyed all that because I decided to be selfish, I'm sorry Cat, I'm really, really sorry" said Sam

"It's gonna take a lot this Sam, a whole lot for me to ever forgive you" Cat said then she and her friends and Nona walked out

"Cat" Sam said with guilt then she followed Cat, her friends and Nona out

When everyone got home Jade kept her promise and destroyed Sam's motorcycle which Sam then had to repair by herself although it took a while

Cat didn't speak to Sam during the entire ride home, and the rest of Sam's stay with her

The next morning before Cat took off for school Sam made breakfast, Pancakes, Eggs, Waffles, Toast, Sausage, Bacon and Juice, Cat walked out to see the counter filled with breakfast

"What, is all this?" Cat asked

"Breakfast" Sam said flipping an egg

"I see that, but, why?" Cat asked

"It's an apology, for what I did" Sam said

"Are you trying to bribe me with Pancakes and Eggs?" Cat asked

"It's not eggs, it's waffles and bacon" said Sam

"You're unbelievable" Cat said sounding unamused "I'm going to school"

"Have fun!" Sam said

Cat left not responding to Sam

Sam sighed then took a bite out of a slice of Bacon "It's good Bacon though" she said

At Hollywood Arts Cat walked into class

"Cat, welcome back, how was Arizona" Sikowitz asked, he hadn't been informed of what happened after her modeling gig

"I don't wanna talk about it" Cat said as she sat down next to Tori

"Is that blonde grunge still there?" Jade asked

"She won't be for long" Cat said "She moves out today"

"I'm sorry she turned out to be a terrible friend" Tori said

"Me too, she was so nice and yet so violent" said Cat "Today she tried to buy my forgiveness with food"

"Really?" Robbie asked

"Yes, she made Pancakes, Waffles, Eggs, Bacon and Sausage" said Cat

"Did you eat any?" Robbie asked

"No!" Cat said "It was bribery and I knew it"

Back at the apartment Sam was watching TV when a report of a robbery was taking place and the suspect was heading towards Hollywood Arts, this alarmed Sam causing her to go out and get on her newly repaired motorcycle then drive away

At Hollywood Arts

Students are roaming the hall including Cat and her friends when a man in all black wearing a ski mask bursts through the door causing students to drop to the ground as he entered the building

Cat turned around the corner but before she can get away the man grabbed her and held her hostage

"Nobody move!" The robber yelled "Or I'll put a bullet through this girls head" He had a gun pointed right at Cat's head as he walked down the hall as Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre looked on worried about Cat, the man went to the parking lot

"Cat" Tori said scared for her friend

"Come on" Jade said motioning for her, Tori, Beck, Andre and Robbie to go after the robber to save Cat

Tori nodded agreeing

At Elderly Achors Nona sees the news about the robbery when news about a hostage situation breaks and she hears that it's Cat

"Oh dear!" Nona says standing up then an elderly goes to change the channel but Nona grabs the remote from the man and turns up the volume as the TV shows the robber walking onto the roof with Cat, Nona looks like she's about to have a panic attack seeing her granddaughter in danger

Sam drives up to Hollywood Arts as cops arrive, Sam enters the building then runs through the halls

"Cat!" Sam yells getting Tori's attention

"Sam!" Tori yells back to her

Sam finds Tori and the gang by a stairwell

"Hey" Sam said

"What are you doing here Puckett?" said Jade who is clearly not happy to see Sam

"Saving Cat, what you are you guys trying to do?" Sam asked

"The same the thing as you" Beck said

"Where's Cat?" Sam said

"A psychopath as Cat on the roof, he's armed" Tori said

"Great, that's just what we needed" Sam said sarcastically "This is the way up there right?"

"Yeah" Jade said

"Perfect, stay here" Sam said then she ran up the stairs

"Wait, Sam" Tori said trying to yell after Sam but not make to much noise

On the roof

"Let me go" Cat said as the robber went towards the edge

"Oh don't worry, I'll let you go, to your death" the robber said scaring Cat

"No please" Cat cried

The police began to surround the building

"Freeze, this is the police, step away from the girl and put your hands in the air now!" the LAPD yelled

"NEVER!" The robber said "I'm gonna put a bullet through this girl's head, I'm gonna jump and take this redhead with"

"Why? What did I do to you?" Cat asked

"I'm a bad guy honey, it's what bad guys do" the robber laughed as he pushed the gun harder to Cat's head making her cry

"LET HER GO!" Sam yelled appearing on the roof of the school

"Where did you come from?" the robber asked

"Sam!" Cat said

"Cat, hang on, I'm gonna get you out of this" Sam said

The robber laughed "Oh really? How are you gonna do that blondie?"

"Let me guess, you stole from somewhere and you're trying to cover your tracks?" Sam said "You're trying to make sure everyone doesn't find out you're a worthless coward"

"Coward?"

"Yeah, because only cowards like you run, only cowards like you hurt people, I should know, cause just the other day I hurt one of the most important people to me, and I did nothing about it, and I was wrong" Sam said while from behind Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre hide "I made up this stupid lie to make up for the fact that I was intentionally hurting her, but I didn't just hurt her, I hurt her friends, and her family, I didn't know how much that hurt, until I saw it, you are hurting people now by doing horrible things, people like you make me sick, I may have a criminal record" Sam saying this surprises Cat, Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre "But, I would never, never do something like this, I hate scum like you, and I'm not gonna let you hurt my friend"

The robber laughs "That's very touching, but if you make one step towards her, I'll blow her brains out of her skull"

"Will you?" Sam glared intimidatingly

The robber looked right into Sam's eyes "I, I will, don't make me shoot"

"Like I said, you're a coward, if you wanna shoot anyone, shoot me" Sam said

"SAM NO!" Cat yelled

"Shut up!" said Sam "I know what I'm doing" Sam glances back then looks at the robber

"You're stupid, you really wanna die?" the robber said taking the gun away from Cat then pointing it right at Sam

"Go ahead, do it! I have nothing left to live for, half of my family hates me, my mother barely speaks to me, what do have I left?" said Sam

"You're an idiot, but so be it" the robber chuckled

Sam smiles then looks back at Cat's friends then Cat, when Sam looked at Cat the redhead made a realization

"Any last words?" the robber asked

"Yeah, you shouldn't let your guard down" said Sam

"What?" the robber asked then Cat stomped on his foot making him release his grip

Cat ran to Sam "Let's go" said Sam

The robber aimed his gun at Sam and Cat but before he could shoot a cop came out of nowhere and tackled him, the cop in question was Mr. Vega

"Yeah you're not shooting anyone" he said then he knocked the gun out of the robber's hand then he cuffed him "You're under arrest"

Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre ran up to Cat and gave her a hug

Cat turned to Sam "You would've taken a bullet for me?" Cat asked

"I would've died for you" Sam said

Cat and Sam hug

"I love you" Cat said

"Love you too kid" said Sam

After the incident Nona allowed Sam to remain with Cat as her roommate, Cat and Sam's friendship became stronger and Sam became good friends with Cat's friends from Hollywood Arts

At Sam and Cat's apartment

Sam and Cat are hanging out with Tori, Jade, Andre, Beck and Robbie

"Cheers, to our friendships" said Cat

"Cheers" Everyone said

"Cheers, to Cat, for always making us smile, laugh, and sometime confuse us, but you make our day every time" said Sam

"Cheers" Everyone said

"To Sam, the greatest roommate ever" said Cat

Sam chuckled "I think that's enough"

"Kay Kay" said Cat

"You two are something else" said Jade

"Thanks" said Cat

"You know, I just realized something, how come every time we were in a jam, we never asked your friends for help" Sam asked Cat

"Yeah why is that?" Tori asked looking directly at Cat

"I don't know" Cat said "Guess I never thought about it"

"You never thought about us?" Tori asked

"No, I mean, darn it" Cat said

"I'm kidding Cat, we know what you meant, the idea never came to you" said Tori

"Yeah" said Cat

"You know we're always there for you when you need us" said Andre

"I know" said Cat

"We're may be going down different paths, but it doesn't mean that our friendships will ever fade" said Beck

"That's right, we'll always be friends" said Robbie

"Always, now and forever" said Sam

"I love all you guys, and I'm so glad we're friends" said Cat

"Us too" said Jade

Cat smiled then her and her friends gathered around for a group hug "I feel so loved!" Cat proclaimed

The End


End file.
